The present invention relates to a method and device for conditioning the coating of a paper machine roll.
In the art of paper making, it is known that a porous face of a press roll, such as the center roll in a compact press section, tends to gather and to be coated with the doctor material, such as epoxy. If the coating is excessive, the roll face may become excessively smooth, which results in a more difficult separation of the paper web from the center roll of the press section and in passage of the web into contact with and possibly through the doctor, resulting in a tendency of web breaks. Also, an excessive roughening of the roll face results in similar deterioration of the capacity of operation of the face. Smoothing and roughening of the roll face is particularly relevant and important for a roll that includes a ceramic coating material.
It is also known in the prior art that in order for the roll face to be kept at its desired optimal roughness value (RA value) in view of the operation the roll is being subjected to, the roll face must be ground.
Often, it is necessary to completely remove the roll to perform smoothing or roughening operations on the roll face. This is a significant disadvantage because it results in work stoppages.